1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to target holders and specifically to target holders having a targets which may be remotely replaced.
2. Description of Related Art
Target holders or target stands typically include taped or stapled paper targets. Replacement corrugated boards may be used for weather resistance. Once the target is used, the person firing ammunition at the target must approach the target, remove the target and then replace the used target with a new target, either by taping or stapling the target to the holder. If multiple people are practicing at one time, the user of the stand must wait for all other users to finish in order to approach the target holder.